


george not found x simon

by dissap0intm3nt



Category: Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: Angst, BARBS LIVES MATTER, Blue - Freeform, Falling Out of Love, Heartbreak, Nerds in Love, Nicki Minaj - Freeform, Other, Peaches - Freeform, barbz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissap0intm3nt/pseuds/dissap0intm3nt
Summary: simon and george at pride parade making sure to let everyone know nicki minaj is the queen of rap
Relationships: simon/georgenotfound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“NICKI MINAJ IS THE QUEEN OF RAP!” george and simon chanted in unison. “BARBZ FOR LIFE!”

“gosh simon, we’re such a power couple,” george said, glancing at the chipmunk.

“i know george,” simon responded. “back to spreading the word of nicki minaj,”

“TURN TO NICKI MINAJ OR SUFFER ETERNAL PAIN!”


	2. peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon sees someone else at pride parade who catches his eye..

George and Simon continued to shout, spreading the message of love by Nicki Minaj until they heard another voice. The boys turned to see the internet star Peaches. “Nicki Minaj is the queen of rap!” Peaches screamed.

‘wow...’ simon thought, ‘another nicki minaj worshipper.’

simon jumped off of george’s shoulder, where he sat minutes before, and shuffled through the crowd over to the girl.  
george watched as simon introduced himself to her, feeling a sudden jab in the stomach. was he.. jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> joke fic inspired by barbs lives matter tik tok sound


End file.
